headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/San Marino/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance Its a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. San Marino will have brown hair with a white skin and a Italian face. He also have a small mouth, big nose, small blue eyes and small ears. He also have a big mustache with a small beard. When you click on his Power Button he transform in a pizza baker. He will get the dress of a typical Italian pizza baker and will get a pizza in his hands. He throws the pizza as a frisbee to the opponent. The pizza push the opponent hard back in his goal. Power Shots San Marino has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Pizza Salame Shot (Ground Shot) A oven will appear on the side of San Marino. Then San Marino do a pizza in the oven. 2 seconds later the pizza is clear. Then the pizza will roll out the oven and will throw a lot tomatosauce to the opponent. When the opponent touch it he will get the walk reversed effect. Then the pizza begins to roll to the opponent's goal. Also it shoots cheese, salame and ham to the opponent what push him back. When the opponent touch the pizza he will be hard smashed away and is disappeared for 6 seconds. Then the pizza wil break and the ball will automatically goes in the opponent's goal. Also later some pizza pieces lie on the floor of the field. The oven disappear also. Pizza Four Cheeses Shot (Air Shot) Again a oven will appear on the side of San Marino Then San Marino do a pizza in the oven. 2 seconds later again the pizza is clear. Then San Marino picks the the pizza out of the oven. He will then throw it in the air. Then the pizza will horizontally shoot cheese to the opponent. Somewhere behind the cheese is the ball. The place is always random. When the opponent touch the cheese he will 6 seconds under the cheese and will not be able to jump and walk. Then its a 100% goal. When the opponent touch the ball he will smashed hard away and is disappeared for 6 seconds. Then the ball falls soft on the ground and rolls in the goal of the opponent. Later some pizza pieces lie on the ground. The oven disappear also. Pizza Hawaii Shot (Counter Attack) Again a oven will appear on the side of San Marino. Then San Marino do a pizza in the oven. 1 second later the pizza is clear. Then San Marino picks the pizza out of the oven. He again will throw it in the air. Then some pineapple pieces wil fall of the pizza and goes to the opponent. When the pineapple pieces are on the opponent the opponent will not be able to jump. The way to stop this is to kick them away. On the same time the Pizza Hawaii will hard go in the opponent's goal. When the opponent touch the pizza he will hard smashed away and is disappeared for 6 seconds. Then the ball again falls soft on the ground and rolls in the goal of the opponent. Later some pizza pieces lie on the ground. The oven disappear also. Unlock Requirements Reach 100 times the 5th place in the Amateur League. Costume It is a pizza Costume. It shoots ham, salame, cheese and pineapple pieces to the opponent with the same effect as by the Power Shots and Counter Attack. It is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *San Marino is a mini state somewhere in Italy. Because that it has only one border with Italy. *Just like Italy, pizzas are popular in San Marino and that's why all the Power Shots, Counter Attack and Costume have to do with Pizzas. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea of the Month Category:FranceSwitzerland